


Royal Tyranny

by RainbowArt1



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Multi, Prince to Villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArt1/pseuds/RainbowArt1
Summary: Not everyone gets to choose they familly and not everyone gets to choose they future.But one can choose they destiny.........Righ?
Relationships: Crow/Mack past, crow/becky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Familly

_Not everyone gets to choose they familly..._

_...and not everyone gets to choose they future...._

* * *

The Human Kindome is know to be one of the most richest and advance kindome on the planet. Is know to have most loved princesses, honest heros and nefarious (ha) villain the world had ever know. One of those villains is Buzzard Nefarious (we don't know his last name, so I say it's that one), he is coming from a long lineage of villains (and a anti-hero, but we don't talk about him). He is know for crulety and he even has the rank of a Global Threat!

But the situation where he is now... might broke even the most darker hearts.

The Macro city villain is now waiting in a special metting point, to hand over one of his most precious things in the world. A magical portal opens in front of him and out of it comes three people : The Synicate of Malice leader, Malice; The Council of Virtue head, Princess Virtue and the The Human Kindome Princess, Strawberry Mayapple (again, I made up her name and personality). While the looks of Malice and Virtue are of business, Strawberry had a depressed look on her face. This was not something that she wanted to happen, not at all, not in a million years...

....a princess to "kidnap" the son of a villain.

There, in Buzzard hands, warped in a purple blanked, was his youngest son, Crow, who was still a baby.

"This is wrong...." said the princess as she tries not to look at the baby. She allways loved babys and little kids, she herself had a daughter, but to take one from someone else...that was wrong.

"Sorry princess, it's either this or the baby dies. This is the most clear way to do it." said the head of the Concil of Virtue, a sterm look on her face.

"Rules are rules! Even for villains! Am I right,eh, old bird?" said Malice, trying to lift up the mood, only to receive judging stares from everyone there. "Ok fine, let's get to work. Buzzard, you hand over Crow to Strawberry (I can't call her Mayapple, it feels wrong) and then I use my magic to make you look like you came out of a fight! After all of that we can all go home and forget it even happen! Cool? Cool."

"Before we start, I want all of you know how important it is that no one finds out about this. This is one of the most highter ranked secret in the world and unless Crow finds out on his own, we can't say a world to the public or even our most trusted friends. Understood?" said Virtue and they all, with a little hesitate, nod in agreement. "Good. Now, Princess Strawberry, Buzzard. It's time."

The princess and the villain get in front of one another and , with more hesitate from both partys, Buzzard hands Crow over to Strawberry and wispers, with malice in his voice" This is all your fault. If something happens to him while I'm not around : I. Will. Make. You. Pay!"

Strawberry only nods, she knew to well why this was her fault "I will do my my best to protect him..."

Malice claps her hands and says "Ok! The baby had been handed over! Now please forgive me Buzzard!" she shoots a big ray of energy and the villain, he hits a wall, then he falls on the floor.

Virtue turns her attention at the baby in the human princess arms. "He is now, in every legal way, your son Princess Strawberry. He, along side your daughter, Lady Cherry, are the future rulers of the human Kindome. From now on, until the coronation day, he will be know as Lord Crow Mayapple! Malice, if you please..."

The syndicate head opens a portal and the two princess walks though it, Malice turns her head towards Buzzard, who is yet to get off the floor and says "You know that you are fully allowed to kidnap him starting with the age of ten. And who knows! Maybe if he finds out, he will follow your footsteps! You can't turn blood into water! See ya at the next poker game! " the sorceres steps in the portal, leaving the broken villain there, to mourn the lost of his son.

* * *

_An hour later at the Macro City palace..._

After Virtue and Malice finally left, Crow had wake up, he was hungry and decide to make a big scene because of it. Even after he was feeded, he was still crying. Strawberry couldn't condemn him, he was in a new place with new people and he could never go back to his real familly. She herself wanted to cry at that moment, but it was late and the two of them had a pretty rought night so sleep was in order.

...if Crow decide to agree with her in that matter.

After a short walk, they got the nursery. Strawberry open the door to see a pair of eyes curious staring back at her, it seems like Cherry woke up and she was sitting in her crib, looking at her mother and the screaming baby in her arms.

Strawberry sigh and gets closer to the crib, she will have to order an extra one for Crow. She hopes that the two of them will not have a problem sharing the crib for tonight. She puts Crow in the crib, next to Cherry, she then went to get an blanked and pacifier for Crow. But before she could get to far, the cries stops.

The princess quickly turns her head around, only to get a very warm feeling in her heart.

Cherry and Crow were sleeping in each other arms and that alone made Strawberry cry with happy tears. Atleast she now knows that the two might get along in the future.

* * *

_5 years later..._

" IT'S NOT TRUE!"  
  
"YES IT IS!"

"MOM!/ MOMMY!"

Princess Strawberry was haveing the start of a migren as the tiny future rulers of humanity came running in her office. If the double trouble were having an argument, things were serious.

"My little angels....whats the problem this time?" she said that as she gets down to they level. The 5 years olds looked at her with tears in both of they eyes. That wasn't a good sign...

"Mommy! Crow is lying!" said Cherry Mayapple, who at the time was wearing a pink hoodie with a golden star on it, a pair of blue shorts and pink shoes. Her face was puffy from crying. What the heck were they arguing about?

"I'm not lying mom! I'm not lying! She just can't handle the truth!" said Crow Mayapple, who was wearing a red hoodie with a golden star on it, a pair of blue shorts and red shoes. His face was also puffy from crying, but also red for being angry over the fact that he was called a liar.

Strawberry sigh and puts a hand a each of her kids head. "Now now kids, there is no need for tears or arguments over things! You two are the future of human kind! You are to be an example for people to follow! So! What got you two so sad and angry?" she knew that the two almost never argue over anything, so this might be serious.

"Crow keep saying that he is not part of our familly! Tell him that it's not true!" yelled Cherry, as she stomped on the ground, fresh tears running down her face.

.

.

.

If a pin had fallen down on the other side of the city, Strawberry would have hear it.

The princess shooks herself off and turns her attention toward Crow. "Crow! Why would you say that?!"

"Be-because we don't look alike! Like at all! Everyone is keep saying that I'm something called 'adopted' and that I'm not really part of the familly! It's the truth!" yelled Crow, more and more tears running down his face.

Strawberry stops for a second to think, then asks "Who told you that Crow?".

"S-some kids when we were at the park. They weren't saying out loud, but I could still hear them... They parents said the 'adopted' thing. It wasn't the first time it happen..." Crow looked away as he said that. He didn't want to see his mother dissapoiment, she then hug him and Cherry, after that she whisper to them the only thing that they ever need to know:

_"People don't need to have the same blood to be a familly. All that they need is to love one another..."_

That was all that they needed to hear. They will learn more about it in the future, but for now, this was enought. The two siblings wipe away they tears and they look up at they mother.

"Mom?" asks Crow, his voice sounded tired because of the crying.

"Yes, my dear?" answear Strawberry, looking at her children.

"Can I show you some of my drawings? " she smiled at Crow as he said the and give him a nod. His face lit up and he grabed his sister hand to help him grab the drawings. Before they here to far away, she could hear a 'BEST MOTHER EVER' scream from both of them, she smiled...

...but then she started coughing.

As soon as she stoped coughing, she took off her gloves, trew them in one of the desk drawer and put on some new ones. As she finish, the double trouble had come back with a mountain of paper. 

They were fine, they were kids for now and they didn't need to worry about world for now. Crow and Cherry will need to be happy, even if the world was cold. They didn't need to worry about a thing...

...especially about the red stains on the gloves that were in the drawer....

_To be continued..._


	2. High School Days, part 1

When Crow (adoptiv) mom told him that he and Cherry would rule the kindome in the future. It got him really excidet to know he and his sister will have such power, but they were also told that with that great power, will come with great resonsability (that sounds so cliche) and so, many bad people would come to take them away for that power as they grow up. Those people were called 'villains'! But luckly, there were people that were there to protect and save them from the villains! Those people were 'heros"! 

And this is the situation that a now, 14 years old Lord Crow Mayapple was in. He got himself kidnapped by the Global Threat, Buzzard Nefarious. 

It's not like is the first time he got himself kidnapped by the villain. No sir! Hes been getting himself kidnapped by Buzzard even since he was ten! It happens before that the villain kidnaps the soon-to-be-rulers, so this wasn't unheard of. What was weird was that Buzzard only kidnapped Crow, never his sister or them togheter. Only Crow...

It was almost like schedule! He would get kidnapped on Monday, Wensday and Sunday. He mostly spend time with Buzzard after school in the working days and all day in the weekend.

At first, he was scared of the bird named villain, Buzzard was know to have that aura around him. But, after a few kidnappings, this was his new normal. He would do homework whille waiting to be rescued or work on his inventions. Crow had discovered at a young age that he liked to build things. They were either weapons or things to help around the kindome. His mother was happy that Crow had such a productive and usefull hobbie, other then making shot theatre plays, he was a good sens in show business and choreography.

"So tomorrow you and your sister will start highschool, right?" Crow nearly jumped out his skin when Buzzard asked him that. Normally Buzzard doesn't really talk with him, but his kids absoluty love to spend time with Crow, to either try to help him with homework/ a invention or to just stay and talk with him. They allways wear masks when they around him, but he always forget to ask them why.

"Umm! Y-yeah! Cherry it's over excidet to start highschool. I'm not sure how to feel about it..." he knew that what comes with the new year of school : fake friends that only wanted to be around him because he is royal; bullies that want to show that they are superior over him, they arn't, and teachers that want to be on his good side at any time possible.... He wished that his mom would let him go to online school instade of the public one, but it was more because of Cherry insisting that they should be togheter (and he didn't want her to be blindily fooled around by idiots).

"I see..." that was all that the villain said before an explosion could be heard on the other side of the ship. Looks like his ride back home has arrived. Too bad, he wanted to spend more time away from home.

He just hopped that tomorrow wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

It was bad. Really bad....

As soon as the two teenagers and future rulers got out the car, the were assulted by the other students in the school. Mayapple imediality started talking with the other students, whille Crow only wanted to get to his locker, put his stuff in it and get to the class. He did end up talking with some of the other students when he got to his locker, but that had come to an abrusc stop when someone pushed him on the ground. Here comes the bullies!

"Well well well! If it isn't is the royal wannabe! What brings a fake like you here, huh?!" said a guy that looked like a gorilla, he was the one that pushed him down. Crow heard whispers from the other students around him: 'A senior picking on a freshman? That low.' ; 'That guy has balls to pick on the future prince! Is he insane?!' ; 'Or maybe just to stupid to realize that this is goanna get him expeld!'. He thinks he saw someone going to get a teacher, but before the teacher could get to them, the bully decide to pick on Crow some more.

The gorilla picked Crow up be the colar and he was ready to punch the future prince in the face, but it never happen as the bully got kicked in the face and dropped Crow. Cherry didn't spend more then a second to get to her brother side and help him get up.

They both stared at the new guy that saved Crow. He had brown hair and from the looks of it, brown eyes. Gorilla seemed like he wasn't done and took a head run towards the new guy, but it didn't do much as the new guy grabbed Gorilla and tossed him in the air. Before Gorilla could get up, a teacher arrived and took him to the principal office.

Crow and Cherry were now in the school infirmary as the teacher insisted to be checked for any injury. As they got out, and after they convince the nurse that there was no need to call they mother or go back home, they were surprised that the guy that saved Crow was waiting for the outside the infimary.

"Greetings your Majesties! I am Mackintyre Donald Mulder! You can call me Mack for short! I'm really glad to finally meet you two! I have decide, even before starting school, that I will make my sworn duty, to protect you from any evil that may come in your life!" the new guy, Mack, then make a bow before the two royal siblings and they both got different reactions out of it:

Cherry was shocked at first by this, but soon become happy over the fact that this means they got a friend!

Crow knew exactilly what that means...

...they now got a stalker.

* * *

An year later...

"STOP FOLLOWING US!!" 

"It's my sworn duty to protect rulers of Humanity! So please let me do my job!"

"We got Hero Knights for that! So back off!!"

"YOU GOT KIDNAPPED YESTERDAY!!"

"I don-I mean! We don't need your 'help'! GO AWAY!"

"Not until I know that you two are safe!"

It's been a year since the royal siblings meet Mack and the hero wannabe had been following the future rulers almost everywhere. Cherry didn't mind it to much, she was just glad that someone just wanted to make sure that they were safe! Crow on the other hand, totally hate it. He didn't like the idea to have someone follow you everywhere and it made him feel weak. 

Right now, Crow and Mack were having and argument over the fact that Mack wanted to 'escort' them to the bus beacause Crow and Cherry class had school trip to a museum. Crow didn't want Mack to be near them at the time because, if the teacher sees him with them, Mack would have to join them on the trip. So far, Mack had only show how good he is at protecting the royal duo, so it was asume that it was safe to have Mack around them, much to the future prince dislike.

"Guys? We have to get to the bus in ten minutes or they will go without us!" Cherry shouts from not to far away from them, she knew that the bus wouldn't actually leave without them, but she didn't want to be late or make everyone else wait.

"FINE!" they said at the same time. Crow really wasn't having it! If Mack goes with them, the trip would go from boring to anoying!

* * *

To Crows luck and sanity, Mack didn't go with them. He made them arrive late to the bus and the teacher give him detention for making them late. They arrived at the museum after a long hour of driving and to everyone surprise, it was the Villain Museum.

The had to go in pairs of two and they were given a piece of paper to complete as an assigment. Crow and Cherry got pair up ( of course) and they all go in the museum.

"So! Before we start, can anyone tell me what is a villain?" ask the teacher, clearly wanting to change they job. Crow rises his hand, he knew that no one else would.

" Ah! Lord Mayapple! Could you tell as what a villain is?" said the teacher, trying to sound excidet, they weren't.

"First off, please call me Crow. Second, a villain it's a persone that goes against the law to re-shape the sociaity as we know to they own imagine. To make sure the world doesn't go into chaos over unorganizate bad guys, the Syndicate of Malice was form and each kindome has a main villain, whos job is to kidnap the princess and be the hero rival. Theres more to it, but I'm not the teacher here." the students started laughing at the face the teachear made, but they stop when they heard someone claping from behind the teachear.

"Very impressive Lord Mayapple! I must admit, with how much time you spend getting kidnapped by me, I'm not surprised you know the villain theory inside out!" the voice belong to one of humanity biggest threats, Buzzard Nefarious. The students were both scared and in awe at the arrive of the villain, some of the brave ones put themselfs in front of the royal siblings.

But then the teacher begins "Everyone please calm down! For today only, Buzzard have decide to our tour guide here at the Villain Museum! Don't worry, we have every precautions done to be sure we are safe! So let's keep our calm and start the tour! I'm not paid by hour here!" they move foward in the museum, Buzzard pats Crow on the shoulder and pushes him in the musem, the other follow.

* * *

Crow had to admit, the tour wasn't that bad! He liked the things that were in the museum and they way Buzzard explained things. It was a little weird when Buzzard would grab Crow to show him exhibition or only talk towards him and ignore others, except Cherry. All in all, it was a good tour so far. Not they where in a room full of weapons from the past, some might be cursed, but who cares? Weapons!

They stop in front of a sword that was stuck in crystal. "This sword it said to belong to an evil warlock a very long time age, even before the age of Queens! It said that the sword can absorb and reflect magical and energy attacks, they is know because over time, many have tried to take in many ways of magic and tehnology. The legend said that it can only be taken by someone who needs it." after Buzzard explain it, the teacher literally jumped in front of everyone and tried to pull the sword out crystal, they give up ten minutes later, then the other students take they turns to take it out.

"Aaarggghhh! Dang it! Ha ha! Even a future princess can't get it out! Your turn Crow! Show us what your made of!" after Mayapple failed attempt, she pushed Crow up front to the sword. He think it's stupid, but he gets closer anyway. It was a little weird as he got closer to the sword, it had strong aura around it.

As Crow went to grab the sword handle...

An explosion went off.

To be continued...


	3. High School days, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor, so don't @ me if I got something wrong please. Enjoy!

_“That hurt..."_

Crow was on the ground facing the celling with smoke in the air, coming from what appears to be a bomb that was detonated on the other side of the room. His ears were ringing, clearly a side-effect from the explosion, he feel something heavy in his right arm and looks down to see, to his surprise, that the sword that it was presented early was now in his hand. The sword that people couldn't take out for centuries, now rests in his hand! He must had grab it by accident when the explosion came!

"Thats...sounds so cliche." as Crow said that, he tries to get up and after stumbeling a little, he decides to use the sword as a walking, it appears that he might have broke his leg. "Now to go and look for my sister....and the rest of the class..." he didn't have to look for too long, the explosion knocked them a little far away from him, as he tries to get closer to them, another explosion erupts from another room, nearly knocking Crow back on the ground.

"What the bolt was that?!", Crow started limping to the next room to see what is going on, only to see that Buzzard was fighting an hero. It didn't seems like the hero was one of the Hero Knights, so he might be one of those, "heros-for-hire" type or just some vigilante, either way, Crow didn't know who the new guys was, but the things they were saying were interesting.

"That thing is nothing more then a villain! I will never bow to it!" the 'hero' said as they swing what appears to be a long blade attached to they arm.

"Fool! To think that you decide to come here to not only attack the royal siblings, but to also challange me! You are a shame to the hero code I suspect you swear to follow!" said Buzzard as he as he blocks the 'hero' attacks.

_"What was up with that guy? Why attack them? Why put the life of so many innocent lives at risk? What did they want?!"_ so many questions were running in Crow mind that he didn’t even notice that he accidentally touch an loose electric cable with the sword.

“Huh?”, Crow looks down and sees that sword started to glow.

“Wow… they weren’t wrong when they said that this thing can absorb energy…” he was so amaze to find out that the sword was really magical, that he didn’t even see the ‘hero’ coming towards him.

“CROW! LOOK OUT!!”

**_SPLINCH!_ **

For a moment… the time stops.

It was like the whole world was holding they breath…

A sharp…long blade… was going right through the future Prince abdomen…

Crow looks in front of him… at the person who stabbet him as blood pours out his mouth…

“You will never be my Prince… you are nothing then a villain in making…” said the ‘hero’…

* * *

Crow clenches harder on the magical sword.

“Then perish.”

**_SLASH!_ **

A sever head falls on the floor as Crows magical sword gets coverd in blood.

* * *

Voices could be hear in the distance, but Crow couldn’t make much out of them…

The last thing he sees is a purple blurr running towards him.

* * *

Crow had been at first in a state where he would be wake up or pass during his time in hospital. He expected once, was totally blindsided the second time and spent a long time thinking and planning the third time.

The first was almost unreal – almost a dream made solid. It was the one he would carry within him for the rest of hes life.

It took him two weeks to wake up, in which during those weeks, the doctors done two surgeries and run over a hundred tests. At first he felt disoriented and not really having a good grasp of reality, they must had give him some really strong painkillers.

Well, that was exactly what they did. But he knew that wasn’t why he couldn’t feel his own legs. He came to the cruel and painfull realization when his mother and sister sat by his bed and cried, and cried, and cried. And when he tried to tell them that he was alright, they just cried harder.

Then there were doctors. Way to many of them. They all came in like clowns out of a circus car. It took a while to get past all the euphemisms and double speak, but eventually the heavy truth hit him like punch to the stomach.

_“Complete injury right between the T12/L1 vertebrae. Loss of motor function, bowel and bladder and associated areas. Limitation of fully recovery with central nervous system.It was a miracle that no vital organ was hurt in the attack. Partial recovery is more likely. Fully recovery is imposible. “_

Crow went numb for a few days after hearing the news, not even his mother or sister could wake him up from that state. Even Mack had come over to try to talk with him or to make him snap out of it, only for his efforts to be in vain at first.

Recovery was slow, but after some time, Crow started to talk again. Cherry thinks is because he got annoyed by Mack constantly coming over and making promises that he would do better next time or that if he needed anything just ask him.

How did it started? Well…

* * *

It was another day in the hospital for Crow, he wasn’t as numb as he was when he found out the there was a chance he might not be able to walk ever again, but after a few days and when he was given back his drawing table and laptop, he was able to do something else then staring at nothing, he even started working on a robotic spine to replace his own so that he might be able to walk again, but he keep having trouble finding a way to introduce a battery to it that won’t affect the rest of his body.

Cherry was sitting in a chair next to him, looking on her phone. They mother couldn’t come because of some important princess meeting. It was probality about the ‘hero’ who attacked Crow.

The hospital room burts open and Crow could feel a migrane coming up.

“YOUR MAJESTIES! How are you?” Mack enters the room, as annoying as ever. Cherry didn’t mind him as much as Crow, but she could tell that Mack was the last person Crow wanted to see, as shown that Crow was totally ignoring Mack at the moment.

“Mack, can you please keep it down a little? This is a hospital afterall.” Said Mayapple, trying to make the hero-wannabe to notice.

“Ah! Sorry! It just that I want to make sure that everything is allright! As my duty being your future protector. I have to make sure the two of you are-“

An empty food tray hit Mack directily in the face and he falls on the floor.

Cherry quickly gets out the initial shock and turns towards Crow, who had his arm outstretched and an angry look on his face. Before Mayapple could say anything, Crow talked.

“Would you SHUT UP ALREADY?! We get it! You want to help! You don’t have to repeat that every bolt time you see us! But your service aren’t needed right now! We are safe here! No one is going to try and kidnap us atleast until I recover! You coming here is not helping with that factor! So leave me alone for ONE bolt day!” when Crow finish it, Cherry and Mack looked at him in shock, that confused Crow.

“What?” he asked looking at his sister and stalker. Mayapple was the first to respond.

“Crow….you spoke….”

* * *

It’s been a month since Crow had been attacked. The young ruler had been through five surgery. The doctors looked over his sketches for the robotic spine and they agree that it was the best solution if he ever wanted to be able to walk again, but one problem stood still, the battery. Crow suggested a kinetic conversion reactor engine, so that he wouldn’t have to worry about needing external help in order to be able to walk every 30 minutes. But there was also the problem with the extra electricity that the engine could make, those could be a problem in the future, they could either affect the spine or affect the other limbs or even organs. So for now, he needs to find an external way the release the extra energy. Such a pain…

It was late at night and Crow was trying to get some sleep as the next day he and his mother were going to talk to some professional scientists about some possible mechanism that could absorb the extra energy.

He didn’t get to sleep to much as he could hear his hospital room window open.

“I know that right now is officialy Monday, but I don’t think mom or the Council of Virtue would be to happy the know that you decide to kidnap me while I still recover…” with a little struggle, Crow turned towards the new person in the room. A villain glad in purple.

“… Buzzard.”

“ Lord Mayapple…”

The two stared at one another for a minute before Buzzard got closer and decide to sit down in a chair next to Crow bed.

“No kidnapping tonight, I’m only here to talk.” Said the purple glad villain, a look of sorrow on his face.

Silence follow.

Crow looked around for a bit then opened his mouth “… Guess I will start. I don’t blame you for what happen.”

Buzzard head shoots up “But-“

Crow interrupts him “A villain is not allowed to cause harm to a member to a royal family. In case of a villain capturing the ruler or future ruler of a kingdom, the villain is obligated to keep the Princess/Prince or the Lady/Lord of the respective kingdom safe. You didn’t kidnap me that day, you weren’t under any rights to try and protect me. The person who attacked me takes all the blame for my injury and I don’t get blamed for they death as what I did was purely self-defens, but I still wonder why they did it... They were a hero!”

The villain didn’t say anything at first, he looks down for a moment, thinking what to say and then gets back up. “There are people, that would abuse of they status, to do whatever they want. I bet that if you didn’t killed that guy, they would have put all the blame on me and then walk away to live another day.”

Crow looked away. “But why me…”

“Some people don’t really agree with someone that isn’t royal blood to rule the kingdom. That person have gone overboard-“

“They called me a villain in making…”

Buzzard was stunned by Crow words. “ He said what?” the villain practically demanded an answear.

“They called me a VILLAIN in making! OK?! And it’s making me so angry that I don’t know why!” after saying that, Crow grabs a pillow and starts screaming in it.

Buzzard went to put a hand on the future prince shoulder to calm him down, but Crow pushed him away.

“Who I am?! Who were my parents?! Why do people look so down on my? Why I was called a villain? You are pretty old Buzzard, you must have know something! Tell me!”

Tears pours down on Crows face, so many emotions bottle up over the years as Buzzard looked in shock at the future ruler of Humanity outburst.

“… I don’t know what your parents did so they you would have to be put on adoption and only have the princess take you in. With the way the system works, I’m not surprised to find out that they once stole a candy bar as kids and they aren’t allowed to keep they kids-“ Crow cuts the villain explination.

“Wait wait wait! Are you saying that even if you did something that small as stealing a candy bar as a kid, you aren’t allowed to keep you kids?” Buzzard nods at the young ruler exclamation, but adds something to it.

“The official rules aren’t that strict, but all depends on different factors, mainly on the current hero as the law enforcement answears to that person orders or the rules put down by the League of Justice and the current Ruler of said kingdom.” Buzzard finished.

“Gee! No wonder that guy was able to attack me with ease! If I were in charge of the police enforcement…” Crow crossed his arms, wrathful on the corrupted system.

“You would need to be a hero to do that.” Buzzard sounded, somewhat worry over what he just said.

Crow rised an eyebrow and smirks. “Who says I can’t?”

* * *

“WHAT?!”

“Mom, I know that it would be hard-“

“You want to become a hero?!”

“We got over that alrea-“

“HOW?!”

This is how the conversation with his mother have gone so far and Crow had no success to calm his mother down. Atleast she didn’t fainted like Buzzard.

“I agree with Crow mom! This seems like a good idea!” it was good atleat that Cherry was taking his side.

“But can’t even walk yet!” they mother retorted.

“Ah! Glad you said so!” Crow brings up his laptop to show his mother the latest updates he he did to the robotic spine, as well as to the kinetic conversion reactor engine and a sketch of a more detailed Hero Knight armor.

“ A major problem I had with the engine was the fact that it emits to much energy that it suppost to! So, I come up with this armor, I call it Alpha, and the engine could power up the armor with I can proceed to add weapons in it! Pretty smart ,huh?” Crow finish showing his mother the sketches.

Strawberry stays silent for a moment, then looks at the two future rulers.“What about your Prince responsibilitys? You can’t expect your sister to have take care of everything that moves in this kingdome alone? What about the times when you don’t wear the armor? You can’t expect to live in that thing for the rest of your life!”

Crow and Cherry looks at one another, then at they mother.

“Mom, you really shouldn’t underestimate my time managent! Even if things get harder, I can always get a secretary to help me out!” said Crow, then he looks at Cherry to continue.

Cherry nods and goes on “Mom, I’m pretty cabable to take care of things on my own! I already have a project that I’m sure it would change the world as we know.” (Gee, I wonder what could it be!)

After that, Crow decide to have the finale line “And for the times I don’t wear the armor…”

He reaches down to pick something up that had been sitting by his hospital bed for over a month now. Strawberry eyes widen at what Crow is holding “Is t-that-?”

“The magical sword from the Villain Museum that can absorb energy and magical attacks? Yes! Yes it is! With this baby, I won’t have to worry about any extra electricity that might affect my body!” Crow said so as he holds up the sword and Cherry looks at it awe.

Strawberry looks at her children with a shock look on her face at first, but then smiles, seeing how much her little angels have grown. She could feel pain growing up in her chest, but ahe was to happy to care.

“My little angels….I’m so happy… that you have everything ready… to rule this kingdome….Thank you…”

The last thing she sees as her vision becomes blurry and body becomes to heavy to stay up, was Crow and Cherry as they look at her in panic and horror.

“ **MOM!!”**

_To be continue…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


End file.
